


Маленькие радости на морском берегу

by samspiesonyou, WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Banter, Braxiatel Collection (Doctor Who), British seaside, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-City of Death, Vignette, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Романе все еще хочется посетить Коллекцию Браксиателя, но Доктор от этой идеи почему-то не в восторге.Действие разворачивается после событий, о которых повествует серия «Город Смерти».
Relationships: Fourth Doctor & Romana II
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135367
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Маленькие радости на морском берегу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the miniature gaiety of seasides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383199) by [phantomlistener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener). 



— Романа?

— Да, Доктор?

Они прогуливались по набережной, и его длиннющий шарф, подгоняемый дуновением морского бриза, то и дело лизал ей ноги. В одной руке она держала шляпку, а другая покоилась в его ладони. 

— Сдается, у нас целую вечность не было отпуска.

— Мы же побывали в Париже, — напомнила она. — Впрочем, отпуском это можно назвать с натяжкой. — Романа остановилась. — Если так подумать, я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что это путешествие даже близко не было отпуском.

— Ну что ж, вряд ли я виноват в том, что последний представитель расы Ягаротов так удачно подгадал момент, чтобы попытаться изменить историю, — в его голосе прозвучал такой вызов, что она едва сдержала улыбку.

— Полагаю, ты не виноват.

— Но это же не означает, что мы не повеселились, — за этой фразой последовала долгая пауза. — Как минимум, было весьма познавательно. Ты увидела «Мону Лизу»!

— Припоминается мне, Доктор, я еще обратила внимание на то, что у нее не оказалось бровей.

— Разве это преуменьшает ее художественную ценность?

— Нет, а вот что действительно ее преуменьшает, так это сделанная фломастером приписка «Это подделка» на холсте под слоем краски, — сухо заметила Романа и отстранилась от него, чтобы перегнуться через перила и посмотреть на море. — Подобные вещи с куда большей вероятностью сводят аутентичность к нулю.

— Романа!

И вновь ей пришлось сдерживать улыбку. Его возмущение и правда забавляло: чудной же повод он нашел, чтобы переживать!

— Серьезно, Доктор, разве я тебе не говорила в самом начале, что нам следовало бы отправиться в Коллекцию Браксиателя? Там не встретишь вещей со столь сомнительной временн _о_ й историей. 

— В Коллекцию Браксиателя?

Он практически выпалил это, и ей снова не удалось ничего с собой поделать: смех подкатил к горлу и сорвался с губ.

— Ну…

— Романа, да это же просто помойка! Полная всякого барахла!

— О, Доктор, вот не начинай, — смешливым тоном попросила она. — В конце концов, ты задолжал мне отпуск.

Он что-то пробухтел себе под нос, и предательский ветер донес до ушей Романы обрывки фраз — что-то там о заклятых врагах, и чем-то невозможном, и чертовых семейных узах.

— Вот уж не подумала бы, что тебя придется уламывать, — преувеличенно вздохнув, сказала она. — Ну ладно. Мороженого хочешь?

— Мороженого?

— Да, Доктор, мороженого. Раз уж я не увижу Коллекцию Браксиателя, по крайней мере, хотелось бы провести этот день с пользой, сидя на не то чтобы теплом морском ветру и уминая замороженный десерт на холодной каменной скамейке в… — Романа оглянулась по сторонам. Взгляд зацепился за большой живописный указатель, который несколько потрепали годы, проведенные на соленом воздухе, и перебарщивающие с проявлением восторга туристы. — …Бриксхеме, — драматично закончила она.

— Ты же это не всерьез, — сказал Доктор, и в его голосе отчетливо прорезались жалобные нотки.

— Что дало тебе повод так считать?

Он замер как вкопанный и бросил на нее смертельно серьезный взгляд:

— После обеда подброшу тебя до Коллекции Браксиателя. Такой вариант сойдет?

— Прекрасно, — кивнула Романа и вновь взяла его руку в свою. — И заберешь меня где-то к чаю, ладно?

— Договорились, — согласился Доктор. — Так что там насчет мороженого?

Она встретилась с ним взглядом и, неожиданно для себя, рассмеялась. Свежий ветерок подхватил ее смех и вознес высоко-высоко в небо.

— От клубничного не откажусь, — ответила она, не раздумывая. — Но сразу же после — обратно в ТАРДИС. Можно подумать, мне больше прогуляться негде, в конце-то концов.


End file.
